


Sweet

by da34amadeo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff but a little bit of angst towards the end., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram Fluff. Life for Will has become sweeter with time and Hannibal by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Will wakes alone. The huge bed lies empty except for himself. He feels a moment of panic before reassuring himself that the bed is still warm. Hannibal hasn’t gone far. He hates that he still has his moments of doubt. They’ve weathered so many interruptions and misunderstandings before coming together in this new life. It had been a literal leap of faith to allow Hannibal to send them into the waves and he did not regret a moment of it. He takes a leisurely stretch before burrowing into his lover’s side of the bed to wait for his return. 

 

“Good morning.” Will smiles as he feels Hannibal’s weight settle next to him on the mattress.   
“I don’t think I’m ready to get up. “He answers Hannibal sleepily. There’s a tender brush of fingers thru his hair and a kiss to his temple.   
“Well you won’t have to.” He opens his eyes to see the tray loaded with morning goodies. Fruit and pastries. The carafe that holds coffee. He runs a hand over the well-muscled forearm of the man he loves. Fingers entwine.  
“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to sweeten me up.” He teases as he sits up to regard the breakfast fare. “and no meat I see.”  
Hannibal laughs and kisses him mouth cool from a stolen piece of fruit that didn’t make it to the tray.  
“Unnecessary.” He lift’s a piece of fruit to Wills mouth and follows it with another kiss. In this manner the he meal is quickly devoured until all that’s left is the taste of each other’s skin. Will’s dimly aware of how his life has become filled with such moments of sweetness. There’s no time to dwell on the thought as he’s quickly swept away in the moment.  
Later after he’s been made both salty and sweet and both are thoroughly sated does the thought return. He’s learned from his lover so many things. He’s even learned to cook a little at Hannibal’s side. Meals are often foreplay for a different kind of hunger. (and the hunt as well.) One they denied themselves in the before. Affections no longer restrained or transferred to other more willing bodies. There’s only one note of sourness in this new life. A thing he cannot quite forgive or leave behind. 

 

He sighs and Hannibal shifts next to him. “Something troubles you?” He pulls him just a little tighter to his side offering comfort even before it’s asked for.  
“Yes … and no.” He answers carefully. He won’t hurt Hannibal with harsh words or reminders of the hurt’s they’ve caused each other before. He brushes his fingers over the familiar feel of his lover’s skin. Taking the comfort that’s silently offered.   
“Do you ever regret not having children?” He whisper’s against Hannibal’s shoulder.   
“I had at least for a while Mischa and then…” He gives a Will a sad smile. They both regret the misunderstandings that cost them Abigail. “In truth there wasn’t anyone I wanted to carry my child.”   
“Neither did I. “He had not wanted the child Margot had so briefly carried. Resented it even as he grieved its loss. He dreams of it though. Standing in the stream a small figure faceless and genderless at his side. The stag strong and graceful at their backs. The visions so clear sometimes. The sun glints off the crystal water that laps cool around him and the sun warm at his back. A burst of childish laughter and the deep rumble of Hannibal’s voice answering.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispers. “It’s just a thought I have sometimes I’m not unhappy.” Hannibal kisses him reassuringly.   
“The instinct to reproduce is inherent in us all. Despite our ability to carry it out. I won’t fault you for the thought.” He sighs again and settles further into Hannibal’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Random Hannibal fluff after re-watching season 1 and 2.Honestly I missed the Homoerotic undertones the first time mainly because I found the show hard to physically hear and that made it hard for me to follow. Re-watching it it all seems so much clearer!!! I wouldn't kick either one of them out of my bed.Although I still prefer Sir Anthony Hopkins Hannibal. Not sure if I want to continue or not.


End file.
